1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle, particularly to a utility vehicle provided with a chassis frame, a single-row seat arranged on the chassis frame, and a R.O.P.S. surrounding a riding space in which the seat is arranged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a utility vehicle provided with a single-row seat, a riding space is not wide. Thus, a R.O.P.S. surrounding the riding space is generally formed by a pair of right and left front pole portions arranged in the vicinity of a front end of the riding space, a pair of right and left rear pole portions arranged in the vicinity of a rear end of the riding space, a pair of right and left upper beam portions for coupling upper ends of the front pole portions and upper ends of the rear pole portions, and a plurality of cross portions.
In the utility vehicle, in a case where there is a need for increasing a chassis weight in accordance with a use environment, there is sometimes a case where the number of the pole portions of the R.O.P.S. is increased. FIG. 9 shows a utility vehicle disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 64-364, and three pairs of pole portions of a R.O.P.S. are provided. Specifically, the utility vehicle is provided with a chassis frame 101, one seat 102 arranged in a riding space S, and a R.O.P.S. 103 surrounding the riding space S. The R.O.P.S. 103 is formed by a pair of right and left front pole portions 111, a pair of right and left upper beam portions 112, a pair of right and left mid pole portions 113, a pair of right and left rear pole portions 114, and front and rear cross portions 115, 116. The pair of front pole portions 111, the pair of upper beam portions 112, and the front cross portion 115 are integrally formed as one unit U1, and the pair of mid pole portions 113 and the rear cross portion 116 are integrally formed as another unit U2.
In a case where the R.O.P.S. 103 is assembled, rear ends of the pair of upper beam portions 112 of the one unit U1 and an upper end of the other unit U2 are combined by bolts, and the upper end of the other unit U2 and upper ends of the right and left rear pole portions 114 are combined by bolts. Lower ends of the pole portions 111, 113, 114 are combined with attachment portions 116 of the chassis frame 101 by bolts.
In the R.O.P.S. 103 shown in FIG. 9, the three pairs of pole portions 111, 113, 114 are manufactured as separate items, and combined with each other by the bolts. Thus, at the time of assembling, positioning of the lower ends of the pole portions 111, 113, 114 with respect to the attachment portions 116 of the chassis frame 101 takes time and effort. In particular, since the right and left rear pole portions 114 are individually connected to the other unit U2, an assembling task takes time and effort. Since the one unit U1 is three-dimensionally formed, there is a need for a large loading space at the time of transporting parts.